Izzy's brother
by Calumon
Summary: The dd meet Izzy's brother he knows t.k.'s crush and stuff hapens. please r&r.


Everyone was at Izzy's house when some kid came into Izzy's room "Hey, Izzy Mom wants you" he said. 

"Who was that Izzy?" Tai asked. 

"That's my little brother, Phoenix," Izzy responded. "He's a digi-destined too." 

Krysta whispered to Yolei "He's cute." 

"Definitely" she said. Phoenix came back in 

"She said now not tomorrow" he said. "Alright, I'm coming" Izzy responded. Izzy walked out of the room. 

"Hello" Phoenix said. "Your Izzy's friends, what are your names." 

"Krysta" "Yolei" "Matt" "T.K." "Kari" "Davis" "Cody" "Joe" "Lily" "Jen" "Ken" "Sora" "Mimi" "And I'm Tai" 

"Krysta and Jen are cute." Phoenix said. Krysta stuck her tongue out at Yolei. 

"T.K. you said she was sweet." Yolei said. 

Izzy came back "Now back to what we were talking about defeating Kel." Izzy said "its impossible altogether if we do it with one digimon at time is will be easy." They questioned Izzy's theory. 

"Yeah Izzy and while we're at it let's defeat LadyDevimon with our bare hands." Tai said. Phoenix was standing there looking rather confused like everyone else. "Nice Tai give him ideas." Krysta said. 

"T.K. she still isn't sweet." Cody said. "And she still doesn't like you." T.K. looked at Cody like he could murder him for bringing up this point, this true point. 

"Yeah, well she start to like me sooner or later hopefully," T.K. said. " Until then I have Lily." 

Then Krysta screamed "I got it. You're not Izzy your Kel trying to trick us." 

" You're right at least someone is smart enough to figure it out." He said then laughed like a maniac and pulled out a knife. "You blasted kids always ruining my plans. Now you shall pay." He said.

Krysta jumped up kicked him in the stomach when he was bending over in pain she kneed him the head several times, he fell to the ground and dropped the knife. 

"Fine you beat me," Kel said "This time." Everyone was surprised. 

"Your Phoenix Izumi?" Krysta said. Phoenix nodded. Krysta ran over and hugged him. "Its me Krysta Ichijouji." She said. He smiled. Everyone was confused. "We went to school together in California." Phoenix said. "We were best friends." 

T.K. looked like he could kill Phoenix. "He knew Krysta and he likes her and she likes him my chances of dating her have gone down the drain." He said to Cody. Cody laughed he looked over at Phoenix and Krysta they were kissing. T.K. looked over and saw this he was about to cry. Lily saw this and smiled. "Krysta wanna go out with me." Phoenix said. Krysta broke into a big smile and said "Sure I would love to." 

T.K. stormed out of Izzy's house "What's his problem?" Krysta asked. Cody shook his head "He liked you… a lot" Cody said. Krysta gasped. "I will be right back" Krysta said and followed T.K. She ran until she found him. "T.K. I'm sorry I don't like you the way you like me. But this is my choice as my friend you should accept that or at least pretend to."

"Alright" T.K. responded. Well, at least she likes me as a friend that's a start he thought to himself. They walked back to the house together. When they got back Phoenix smiled and put his arms around Krysta's shoulders. T.K. rolled his eyes. Everyone left except T.K. and Krysta when Krysta was about to leave and Phoenix kissed her goodnight. He asked T.K. to stay he agreed. "T.K. I know how you feel about Krysta." He said "But please don't do anything crazy to get her to notice you she really cares about you. And you cause her break up with me you'll be sorry." T.K. was a bit scared Phoenix was twice his height and muscular. 

T.K. nodded and left Krysta was standing outside the door. "Don't listen to him he wouldn't hurt a fly." She said. 

"Want some company going home." T.K. smiled she's like best friend he thought. 

"T.K. if you had a crush on me why didn't you tell me?" Krysta asked. He shrugged "Afraid of rejection I guess." 

"But this was better." She asked. He shook his head "No, not at all."

They go to T.K.'s house Krysta went up to him to and kissed him on the cheek. He was rather confused "Just a friendly kiss" She said. "Don't tell Phoenix." She joked "Seriously." He nodded. She started for her house. "She is so cute.'' T.K. said. 

"Really?" some one said it was Matt "Actually she is rather cute." 

"Why are you here?" T.K. asked "Just visiting mom." He said. "Watch it or I'll get Phoenix on you."

A/n Phoenix, Krysta, Jen, and all of my characters are international digi-destined. Jen and Krysta are Ken's younger sisters 


End file.
